revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Kindred
Kindred is the 14th episode of Season 4 and is the 80th episode overall. Summary NOLAN'S WEDDING RECEPTION GETS A DOSE OF SOUTHERN INHOSPITALITY -- Emily helps Nolan’s blushing bride deal with the skeletons in her closet while Victoria contends with a mysterious new socialite. Recap David gives Emily a copy of her birth certificate. He wants to help clear her name so she can be Amanda Clarke again. CLICK! A photo is taken as father and daughter embrace. Margaux uses the shot in her magazine to insinuate an inappropriate relationship. She’s determined to bring Emily down. Jack is doing his best to duck all the accolades he and his partner are getting for taking down Malcolm Black. Emily learns from Ben that he’s having a hard time in the limelight. She asks for advice on her father’s desire to have her become Amanda Clarke again. Ben says he doesn’t want to imagine a world without Emily Thorne. His words hit home. Emily lets her father know that she doesn’t have to be Amanda Clarke again to be happy. Louise’s brother produces the police report from the day their father died. He wants her to sign an annulment and put the conservatorship back in their mama’s name. Louise believes she may have killed her father. Nolan vows to help her find some answers. Emily helps, too. Using a memory-inducing technique she learned in Japan, she allows Louise to see that she didn’t kill her dad. Louise later declares via a note that she did, indeed, commit the crime she just denied. She bolts from the wedding reception. Emily tracks her down at a psychiatric facility. She presents Louise with the real police report from the night her father died thanks to Nolan's digging. She was actually trying to save him. Suddenly, Louise feels like attending her wedding reception. Louise confronts her mama about the real events that went down the night her daddy died. There was arguing in the hall. Her father found out about the affair his wife was having with the judge who helped with the cover-up. Louise presents her mother with the real police report. She tells her to head home to Georgia and to never come back. She also cuts off her brother. Victoria plans a fundraiser for a foundation in Daniel’s name. As she meets with a few of the ladies helping with the cause, newcomer Natalie Waters introduces herself. Victoria quickly puts this lady in her place. Natalie later tries to put Victoria in her place by suggesting she’s no longer Queen of the Hamptons. This becomes evident when there are so many no-shows at the fundraiser. Victoria confronts her so-called friends at Nolan’s reception. Disappointed by their lack of loyalty, she threatens to expose their dirty little secrets. Natalie watches in amazement as all the ladies whip out their checkbooks to make a health donation to the Daniel Grayson Foundation. Long live the queen! Victoria can only bask in the reclaiming of her crown for a short time. She receives a call saying there’s been a death in the family. Jack is convinced by David to attend a ceremony with the mayor where he’s to receive an award. He’s still uneasy about it though, as evidenced by an exchange he has with Emily. After his ceremony, he quits the police force. Jack later lets Margaux know that Daniel died a hero. Margaux and Jack toast to her baby. Jack serves as a temporary bartender when the real one disappears. He eventually leaves when Ben texts him about his resignation. As for Margaux, the man she hired to dig up dirt presents her with video footage that would effectively destroy Jack, who catches Emily and Ben in a passionate embrace and realize he never stop loving Emily/Amanda Clarke. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter Guest Cast *Gina Torres as Natalie Waters *Elena Satine as Louise Ross *Sebastian Pigott as Lyman Ellis *Carolyn Hennesy as Penelope Ellis *Ed Quinn as James Allen Co-Starring Cast *John Barbolla as Chief Nelson *Danielle Rayne as Heather *Kim Richards as Stephanie *Jennifer Birmingham Lee as Maria *Rod McCary as Judge Miller *Don Fischer as Mayor Laken *Angie DeGrazia as Reporter *Dan Sachoff as Manager *Hannah McCloud as Young Louise *Chris Prascus as Staff Member Quotes :Nolan: I would say it's a pleasure but my mother taught me never to lie. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x14 Promo "Kindred" (HD)-0 Revenge 4x14 'Kindred' Sneak Peek 1 Pictures 4x14 1.jpg 4x14 2.jpg 4x14 3.jpg 4x14 4.jpg 4x14 5.jpg 4x14 6.jpg 4x14 7.jpg 4x14 8.jpg 4x14 9.jpg 4x14 10.jpg 4x14 11.jpg 4x14 12.jpg 4x14 13.jpg 4x14 14.jpg Trivia *Despite being listed as a regular on the press release, Elena Satine is still credited as a guest star. *A death in the Grayson family occurs in this episode. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes